


Such Sexual Frustration

by Kapu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina can't hold it back anymore. She'll show the Sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again: no plot whatsoever. 
> 
> I might add more though.

Regina couldn't take this anymore; so she pushed Emma against the wall roughly and pressed her lips savagely against hers. Regina forced her tongue inside Emma's mouth exploring the sweet hot cavern; Emma let out a groan of pleasure at the act, and she let her hands slide to Regina's waist. Regina moved some of Emma's leather jacket and undershirt out of the way to expose some of her neck; she looked at the pale spot briefly then she kissed there; letting her tongue lick the sweet skin, then she bit it a little gently then before. "Ah, Madam Mayor. You couldn't take it anymore?" Emma groaned out; letting her nails dig into the other woman's clothed hips.

Regina pulled away, her dark brown eyes staring intensely into Emma's green ones "Yes, Sheriff. I couldn't." She let a smirk twitch at the corner of her red lips. She then placed a gentle kiss on Emma's lips; savoring the sweet and softness of her lips. Emma chuckled; putting more passion into the kiss. Emma switched so that Regina was against the wall, and her lips went to her neck; nipping and sucking the tan luscious skin. She also left a mark as Regina did to her; loving the groans that came out of the brunette's mouth. Once Emma pulled away, Regina went to her earlobe and gave it a sharp quick bite; making Emma shove her more into the wall. Regina smirked; giving Emma more kisses on her mouth and neck.


	2. Hate but Not Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina likes it rough and so does Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this separately as its own work because it doesn't really intertwine with this story but it does at the same time, I suppose.
> 
> Without further ado, the drabble!

"Do you hate me? Then hit me." Regina taunted with a smirk, dark eyes boring into angry, hard emerald orbs. The brunette then felt a powerful, cheek-shattering slap and before she could respond, lips and teeth were on her neck. She was the thrown onto the bed, Emma immediately on top of her with blazing, elated eyes, her lips crushing against Regina's in a searing, passionate kiss. In nanoseconds, the two began yanking each other's clothes off, their heated skin reacting to the cool room. Emma's lips trailed to the former queen's collarbone, her teeth sharply nipping the sensitive skin.

Regina's sensual, low sighs reached Emma's anticipating ears, her efforts increasing by making her way to the mayor's bare breasts. The blonde Savior takes the right bud into her mouth and rubbing the left in between her index finger and thumb.

~*~

Once the two are riled up, Regina presses Emma into the mattress (her teeth sinking into the flesh of Emma's shoulder and it bruises quickly once Regina pulls away), their hips rolling and grinding in perfect sync. Their ends soon come into sight, their bodies moving in crazed passion. They both come in a matter of seconds, Regina slowly removing herself from Emma and laying by her side.

"That was great." Emma laughs breathlessly, Regina's chuckles mixing in with hers.

"It was." Regina agrees, snuggling into Emma. They both laugh before yawning and falling asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this drabble!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
